pokemon_adventure_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple
Purple is a female trainer affiliated with Team Galactic. Totally not in some form of romantic relationship with Galactic Leader Saturn, if that's ''what you're thinking... Purple grew up in Sinnoh's Twinleaf town, though now lives in the Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. Biography Purple grew up in Twinleaf Town, receiving her first Pokemon, Nact, at age 10 from her father. She stayed in Twinleaf for about a year afterwards, then decided that maybe it'd be good to go explore a little. Purple caught a Starly on Route 1 and nicknamed him Velo before heading off for her adventure. She didn't know what she was doing, because she wasn't overly concerned with Gym Badges. About three years after leaving Twinleaf, Purple found herself alone and lost, with only Nacht being able to fight. She was attacked by a pride of Luxio and almost killed by the leading Luxray, though Saturn luckily stepped in and saved her. Since then, she's lived in the Galactic Veilstone Building with Saturn and the remaining members of Team Galactic, though she isn't an official team member. Appearance Purple, typically, wears a short-sleeved black v-neck shirt, with either denim shorts or some kind of bright-colored leggings. She also appears to have a second black v-neck with the Team Galactic logo on it, which she occasionally wears. When wearing her denim shorts, she keeps her Pokemon's Pokeballs on her belt; when wearing leggings, she keeps her Pokemon's Pokeballs in a satchel that matches her leggings. Her hair is dark brown with violet-dyed tips, curly, and falls to about shoulder length; Purple usually wears it down or braided. Rarely, she'll wear a Team Galactic uniform, much to Saturn's annoyance. She actually has a commander uniform that seems to somewhat match Saturn's. Personality Purple is typically an emotional, friendly, bouncy, overenthusiastic ball of energy. She is, however, strategic in her battling and will attempt to avert a battle if she doesn't think she can win. Purple cares about her Pokemon like they're her squad--which means she often gets salty with them as well. Relationships Pokemon Purple has a current total of nine Pokemon: Jack (Houndoom), Madame (Froslass), Velo (Staraptor), Sparx (Jolteon), Aquarius (Vaporeon), Nacht (Umbreon), Weather (Espeon), and Determination (Azelf). Jack A male Houndoom. Jack has a Modest nature and the ability Early Bird. He has sharper, more curved horns than normal Houndoom. Jack is holding a Focus Sash. '''Moves': Destiny Bond, Inferno, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball Jack is the ultimate Momfriend™ and usually keeps Purple and her Pokemon from doing overly stupid things. He's awfully committed to keeping Purple safe, for whatever reason. Madame A female Froslass. Madame has a mild nature and the ability Snow Cloak. She is holding Bright Powder. Moves: Hail, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Will-o-wisp Madame doesn't really even care anymore. She gave up a looooong time ago. Velo A male Staraptor. Velo has an adamant nature and the ability Reckless. He is holding a Life Orb. Moves: Close Combat, U-turn, Brave Bird, Double-edge. Velo is impatient and demanding, though also has a certain kind of cheeky charm. He's also very rash and rarely thinks anything through.Tends to be indignant. Sparx A male Jolteon. Sparx has a timid nature and the ability Volt Absorb. He's holding a Volt Orb. Sparx is normally used in double battles with Aquarius. Moves: Thunder, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Volt Switch. Sparx, Arceus love him, has the IQ of a walnut. Aquarius A shiny female Vaporeon. Aquarius has a modest nature and the ability Hydration. She is holding a Damp Rock. Aquarius is normally used in double battles with Sparx. Moves: Rain Dance, Surf, Toxic, Acid Armor. Aquarius is a total diva/fashionista. She also has a tendency to not listen to Purple. Nacht A male Umbreon. Nacht has an impish nature and has the ability Inner Focus. Nacht has scars on his nose and his left hind leg. He is holding Leftovers. Moves: Curse, Payback, Confuse Ray, Toxic Nacht was Purple's first Pokemon, given to her as an Eevee by her father when she was about nine. He and Purple have a pretty strong bond. Distortion A male Honchkrow. Distortion has a naughty nature and the ability Insomnia. Distortion was formerly owned by Cyrus, the ex-leader of Team Galactic. He is holding a Sitrus Berry. Moves: Drill Peck, Night Slash, Steel Wing, Embargo Distortion is, hands-down, Purple's most mischievous and spirited Pokemon. Distortion and Velo can often be found stringing mistletoe all over everywhere during December. Nowhere is safe. Weather A female Espeon. Weather has a modest nature and the ability Magic Bounce. She is holding a Lax Incense. Moves: Calm Mind, Stored Power, Dazzling Gleam, Psyshock Weather is the most mature member of Purple's team. She is extremely serious and obedient--also a total stickler for rules and stuff. Often gets heckled by the others for this, but one threat of Dazzling Gleam usually shuts everyone up. Determination Azelf, one of the the Sinnoh Lake Trio members. Purple has given Azelf male pronouns. "Determination" isn't his official nickname, it's just what Purple will occasionally call him. He has a Timid nature and holds Normalium-Z. Moves: Nasty Plot; Psysock; Energy Ball; Safeguard Azelf isn't exactly the most affectionate Pokemon in the world, and isn't too keen on being in the same building as Saturn; however, he seems to like Purple. Human Oncilla Purple's quite salty over her buddy being a total Team Eclipse traitor, but, eh, they're still buddies. Ghost One of Purple's Eclipse buddies. She questions why Ghost's Pokemon don't seem to like him much. Vine Another one of Purple's Eclipse buddies. Also one of Purple's trash buddies. Lily Not a Team Eclipse buddy, but still a trash buddy. Crimson Purple's not to the point of calling him an enemy yet, but isn't always thrilled when he shows up. Saturn The one that's kept Purple from dying or getting herself killed like at least twenty times. Also lets Purple live in the Galactic HQ despite the fact that she's almost burned it down baking cookies at least ten times. Angel Honestly Purple loves Angel and will beat the living heck out of anyone who hurts her. Of course, Purple herself is authorized to bite Angel's hands. Category:Female Category:Trainers Category:Team Eclipse Category:Team Galactic